1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel sun visor, and more particularly, to the combination of a sun visor and bandanna or other style of headband, and to the attachment mechanism, for releasably securing the bandanna to the visor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball caps and sweatbands has attained a high level of popularity. A disadvantage of baseball caps, is that they must be washed in a dishwasher or, with some difficulty, in a washing machine, because of the propensity to become stained. Additionally, baseball caps prevent heat from being lost from the top of the head, and therefore can be too warm to wear in hot weather. Sweatbands do not suffer from the shortcomings of baseball caps, but do not shield the eyes from the sun. U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,956, discloses the combination of an eye shield or visor and a bandanna. The combination provides the advantage that the bandanna functions as a perspiration absorbing pad and can be expeditiously removed when it is desired to launder the bandanna or to replace it with another bandanna. The bandanna is secured to the visor by three eyes. The visor is securely supported in position in spaced relation to the head of the wearer and only the eyes (2) of FIG. 1, come into contact with the user, thereby protecting the visor from the user's perspiration. FIG. 4 shows the visor to be downwardly sloping and curved. The visor shape illustrated in FIG. 1, cannot be curved to conform to the cross-sectional view illustrated in FIG. 4. Thus, the concept of the '956 patent is interesting, but the patent discloses a two dimensional representation of a design which cannot be reproduced in a three dimensional product.
It is the object of the present invention to produce a low cost sun visor which is simple to manufacture and which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.